Fever
by oddball15
Summary: Mitchie's not feeling so great and Shane's feeling the need to take care of her. Fluffy oneshot- Shmitchie!


**Hey, hey! I was bored one day and decided to write a fluff-filled one-shot. I wasn't feeling so great then, so I decided Mitchie would be sick. So when I started writing and I incorperated "Burnin' up" into their conversation and started giggling to myself, I decided to use Jonas Brothers' song titles randomly in this piece. It's amazing how you can say something and not notice how it's actually a song title until after you've said it and the people you're talking to break out in song. Haha! Well, anyway... enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Where's Mitchie?" Shane asked Caitlyn, who was walking down the familiar path to breakfast. Usually Mitchie was at her side, but not now.

Caitlyn shook her head. "She wouldn't get up. She grumbled at me a little, but I had to get going- I'm doing a little extra work before class today, otherwise I would've waited around."

"Huh. I'll go check on her. See ya, Cait!" He yelled back at Caitlyn as he jogged up the trail towards the cabin Mitchie and Caitlyn shared.

"Mitch?" Shane walked through the door of the cabin.

No answer. He raised his voice a little.

"Mitchie?"

A distressed, "Mmm" was the reply this time. He looked over at the bed where the sound had come from. There she was. Well, he was pretty sure that was her. There was the outline of a body under the blankets, and some ratty dark hair out the top. He walked over and crouched down at the side of the bed.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Mitchie put her hands over her head. Shane was now puzzled.

"Mitch? You okay?"

"No." Mitchie grunted, her voice groggy and rough.

"No?" Shane repeated, even though it was obvious that she was obviously not feeling well.

She rolled over to face Shane. "What're you doing here?" She asked, squinting up at him.

"I came to see if you were okay," Shane touched his hand to her face. ", Which, apparently, you're not." He paused to concentrate on her. "Jeez, Mitch, you're burnin' up!"

Mitchie sighed. "Go away." She grumbled.

Shane looked hurt. "Why?"

"I'm gonna get you sick, too."

Shane stroked her face with the back of his hand. "Mitch, I don't care if _I_ get sick." He almost added a "Duhhhhhh!" But instead, he said, "I have to get you feeling better!"

"You have things to do today, Shane." Mitchie pointed out.

"They can wait. You're my first priority."

Mitchie tried fighting a smile, but it didn't work. "You're too sweet."

"Oh, I know it. So, Mitch? What hurts?"

Mitchie contemplated that for a few moments. "Everything." Shane smiled a sympathetic smile.

"Ah. Well, hold on just a few minutes. Let me go grab some nursing gadgets and tell Brown where you are and where I'm going to be all day."

"Shane, you don't have to do that." Mitchie told him in a small voice.

"Oh, yes I do." Shane grinned, making Mitchie smile, too.

"Well, thank you." She gave his hand a weak squeeze, and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll be back before you know it." And he sprinted out of the cabin, to where he knew Brown would be.

**...**

"Hello, Shane! What're you doing here?" His uncle greeted him.

"Hey, Uncle Brown. Mitchie's not feeling well, so she won't be in class today. Can I be excused from my classes to make sure she's okay?" Shane's words came out rushed. He wanted to get straight back to Mitchie.

Brown chuckled a bit. "Oy, man, you've been bit by the love bug haven't, you?"

Shane shrugged sheepishly and looked at his uncle expectantly.

"Of course you can be excused! She'll be needing you around."

Shane smiled and patted Brown on the back. "Thanks! And can I take some stuff from the nurse's cabin?"

"Are you crazy? Of course you can!"

.**...**

Shane flashed Brown another smile and took off running.

After Shane had hit the nurse's cabin he ran full speed, even with the load of pillows, medicine, water,and anything else Shane thought even had a chance of making Mitchie feel better, in the direction of Mitchie's cabin. He passed Baron and Sander and everyone but barely even said, "Hey!"

"Man, where are you _going_?" One of them asked after him.

"Mitchie!" He yelled behind him, the obvious explanation. He tried not to loose hold on one of the pillows.

**...**

When he finally burst through the cabin door, he had to dump his load on the floor and catch his breath. He was more out of shape than he thought.

He walked up to Mitchie and ruffled her hair gently. "Hello, beautiful. Sorry that took me so long."

Mitchie smiled. "Long? That barely took you ten minutes." She took in the sight of his huffing and puffing self. "Jeez, Shane, take a breath. What did you do? Run the whole way?" Her voice still wasn't very loud.

Shane grinned. "Pretty much."

"You're insane."

"No I'm not. Besides- that's just the way I roll."

Mitchie smiled and then yawned. Shane clicked his tongue. "Here. I brought you an extra pillow, an extra blanket, and I need to take your temperature…." He nested the pillow under her head and draped the blanket over her other ones.

"Open wide." He commanded. Mitchie reluctantly obeyed and let Shane put the thermometer under her tongue.

After a minute he took it out and studied it. "Ah. Well, Mitch, it's official. You've got a fever."

Mitchie grimaced.

"Okay, now. You need to take two of these pills- they'll help get you back to normal. And drink this water. Like- even if you aren't thirsty. I want to see this whole bottle empty in an hour. Got it?"

Mitchie almost giggled at the sound of his motherly tone, but sat up and swallowed the pills with a big swig of water instead.

"So, Mitch. You should sleep. Are you gonna sleep?"

"No."

"You really should. It'll help you heal."

"I don't want to go back to sleep."

"What do you want to do then?"

"……"

"Uh-huh. See? You don't know what you want, so you should go back to sleep."

Mitchie blinked up at him, trying to hide the unwanted sleepiness in her eyes.

"What would you do if I went back to sleep?" She asked.

"Uh…..." Shane hadn't thought about that. He looked around the small inside of that cabin. He spotted a guitar resting in the corner and pointed to it. "I'd play that."

Mitchie's eyebrows went up. "Why don't you play for me _now_?"

"Mitch, you should really get some sleep."

"You're playing might put me to sleep…." Mitchie teased.

Shane made a hurt face and went over to pick up the guitar. He sat down on the bed across from Mitchie and strummed pointlessly, thinking. Suddenly, he looked at Mitchie.

"Oh! I got a good one. You know, since you have a fever and all…" He put on a serious face and put his hand to his mouth like a microphone.

"Performing "Fever", here tonight all the way from Los Angeles, California…. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr. Shane Gray!!" Then Shane smiled and pretended he was waving at a crowd full of fans. He picked up the guitar from his lap and began playing.

"Never know how much I love you; never know how much I care." He sang in an overly dramatic low voice. "When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear- you give me fever…." He continued with his song, imitating Michael Buble perfectly. Mitchie giggled all the way through it.

"Now you've listened to my story; here's the point that I have made. Chicks were born to give you fever- be it Fahrenheit or centigrade they give you fever, when you kiss them. Fever if you live and learn. Fever! Till you sizzle. What a lovely way to burn. Whaaat a lovely way to burn. Whaaaaaaaat a lovely waay to burn. What a lovely way to buuuuuurrnnnn…" He stared intently at Mitchie and she burst out giggling and clapping.

Finally, Shane cracked a grin and became himself again as he set the guitar down. "Okay, Mitch. There ya go. Sleepy yet?"

Mitchie's insides rumbled. "Actually… I'm hungry." She said.

"How's your stomach?"

"Queasy." Mitchie wrinkled her nose.

"Hm. Okay…. Well, I'll go make you some toast- if you think you'll be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Mitchie smiled guiltily at him. "I feel so bad for making you take care of me."

Shane looked at her, wide-eyed. "Mitch, it's not your fault you're sick. And who else would take care of you? I don't mind at all."

"Are you sure? 'Cause you can totally go teach if you want."

"Mitchie, you poor, unfortunate soul," He said and touched her cheek sympathetically, "I would much rather be with you while you're sick than away from you!"

Mitchie relaxed but still didn't look so convinced. "Okay." She said.

"Be-", Shane began but noticed how Mitchie was curled up, looking cold, "Hey, I'll get you another blanket or two while I'm gone, okay?"

Mitchie nodded.

"Be good." Shane said and bent down to kiss her nose.

**...**

"Shane!" Caitlyn caught him as he ran up to the kitchen. He whirled around. "Oh, hey, Caitlyn."

"Where's Mitchie?" She asked.

" She's got a fever. I'm staying with her today. But just a little bit longer and she'll be fine, I think."

Caitlyn grinned. "You can't stand to be away from her for 5 minutes, can you?"

Shane grinned right back. "Nope."

"Ah, well, I'm gonna go make Mitchie some toast. She's hungry."

Caitlyn laughed out loud at that. "Sorry, Shane, but that sounded funny. Tell her I said to get better soon or I'm going to kick her butt, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Bye!" He yelled as he took off once again.

**...**

"Mitch?" Shane whispered. He checked Mitchie's clock- 7:49pm. Mitchie and Shane had talked some more after Mitchie'd finished her toast, and then Mitchie finally fell asleep. Shane had just watched her and played her guitar. He hadn't minded at all. Caitlyn had just left for the bonfire- she knew Mitchie was in good hands.

Mitchie's eyes fluttered open. Her face looked brighter- better than it had this morning. Shane smiled- laughter _was _the best medicine. That's mostly what they had done this afternoon. That, and Shane reminded her every five minutes that sick people needed sleep.

"Hey." She murmured.

"You feeling alright?"

"Much better."

Shane smiled wider. "Good."

"You're magic." Mitchie commented.

"I try."

Mitchie laughed- a much fuller sound that what it had been this afternoon, and Shane couldn't help but lean down to kiss her. He didn't care that she was sick. He just wanted to be close to her. Mitchie kissed back for a brief second but pushed his face away.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Shane asked.

"I'm gonna get _you _sick. I know you don't care but _I do_. Brown's not going to excuse me from class when it's you that's got a fever."

Shane rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Shane, I think Baron and Sander are performing tonight at the bonfire."

Shane just looked at her.

"You should go watch them! They wouldn't want you to miss it."

"I would miss you, though." Shane said.

Now it was Mitchie's turn to do some eye rolling.

"I'm fine. I would go but I probably still have germs."

"But Mitch, won't you be lonely?"

"I'm still tired. I'll sleep some more."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Positive?"

"Totally."

"Absolutely?"

"_Shane._"

Shane smiled reluctantly, but knew Sander and Baron did want him there, and Mitchie was fine now.

"Okay." He smiled. "Get better." He commanded.

"Yes, sir." She smiled back.

"Thanks, Shane. For everything." She added with a sweet smile.

"I love you, Mitchie." He said simply.

"I love _you_, Shane."

He kissed her lips one more time, but made sure it was quick so she wouldn't scold him this time.

He walked toward the door, but turned back around and wiggled his fingers at her.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodbye, Shane."

* * *

**Alrighty, I hope you liked it! I know it's not the best and yeah, there's really no point but it was fun! Pretty please review!! And tell me how many JoBros song titles you counted!! (And which ones, too...) I put 13 in there, I think. Thanks for reading!! :)**


End file.
